Defect
by 3mee
Summary: Urushihara is reflecting upon his thoughts on a lonely night. Emotional two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**First TDIAPT story, hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story.**

...

He stretched out and looked over to the time on the computer. _1:56 am._ He glanced back, just to make sure. Yep, both Maou and Ashiya were fast asleep. He sighed.

The purple-haired boy switched off the computer and helped himself up by taking support from the wall. He looked out of the window and gazed longingly at the full moon.

It especially on nights such as these that he felt incredibly lonely. With the light breeze and faint smell of monsoon.

He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and put them on. He took the apartment key and slowly tip-toed out of the room and closed the door silently.

Slipping into a pair of comfortable shoes, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the lobby. From there, he spread his dark feathery wings and flew off.

Soaring through the sky, he realized how much he had missed flying. He adored his wings. They were his most prized possession. He could remember how much it hurt when Emilia had sliced them as easy as slicing through cheese. It was horrible.

He stopped just outside the park and walked in. It was quiet and calm. Almost soothing.

He walked over to a swing and sat down. He stared at the moon expressionlessly as he finally gave in to the voices in his head.

 _You're worthless. You're not an angel. They discarded you. You're not a demon either. You don't belong there. You're a fallen angel. The one that is always alone, disregarded, misunderstood, unwanted, unloved. You don't belong anywhere._

He smiled to himself. The voices were right. He shook his head, chuckling. It was all true. He wasn't accepted anywhere. Betrayal and hurt was all he got.

 _You're a bloody defect._

He snickered. It was true. Nobody cared about him anyway. The computer was a great distraction. It distracted him from himself, his feelings.

 _I wish Emilia had really killed me. Some hero she is, can't even kill me. Pathetic._

He shook his head. He was going to go insane. His body was begging for rest. But he couldn't sleep either. Nightmares of his past haunted him. He'd rather be sleep deprived that see himself in those nightmares.

Yet again, here he was grasping onto his life, even though nobody else wanted him. Who would ever a want a defect? Nobody, of course.

He felt someone's presence as he heard someone sit on the swing next to him. He turned his head to face the person who was crazy enough to be coming to the park at the middle of the night.

Recognizing the face, he put on a smile.

"Suzuno."

...

 **Well this was my perspective of Lucifer since he has a rough past and since I'm kinda obsessed with his character. :)**

 **I might turn this into a two-shot later.**

 **All of you who might be wondering why I specifically put Suzuno there, it's because they're the only two who have vaguely similar pasts.**

 **I don't think this is too great but since it's 2 am here, this was something that came to my mind. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuno smiled back and sat on a swing next to him.

"Good Hanzo, what brings you here at such a time?" she asked looking up.

That was something he definitely did not want to answer in his current mood, but he hadn't come up with a possible explanation either.

"I could be asking you the same thing." he simply replied, following her gaze.

After a moment of comfortable silence, she finally uttered a few words.

"I was feeling lonely." she smiled looking into his eyes. It was almost as though her gaze was piercing right through his soul. "You?"

He calmed himself and answered "Same is the case for me I guess."

"Even with Maou and Ashiya?" she asked.

 _She doesn't know anything about us, anything about me._ He thought and answered "Yes. Besides, their snores don't keep me enough company and I dare not to wake them up for petty stuff like this."

She wasn't completely content with his answer, but looking at the dark look on his face, she let the matter off the hook.

"Do you ever get those kind of bad dreams?" Suzuno asked quietly, even though she knew he was a former Demon General and it seemed practically impossible. _But maybe, just maybe there could be a slight possibility…_ She thought.

"You mean nightmares?" he was surprised at the her choice for a topic for conversation.

"Yes."

He studied her face for a moment before his lips turned slightly to form a cruel smirk.

"Well _you_ do, don't you?" he smirked triumphantly. He saw a quick change of emotions on her face. Surprise, guilt, anger, and hurt which was soon replaced by her classic poker face.

Suzuno she said in a calm voice "You dodged the question. Doesn't matter, I should probably get going." She got up in an instant and stepped towards the exit of the park.

"Wait!" Urushihara said as he stood up from the swing. Suzuno stopped in her tracks, but did not face him.

"I'm sorry, I just did that on impulse, I didn't really mean it. It's just that…" he trailed off and sighed "Since it's just you and me over here and nobody cares anymore, I'll answer it. Yes I do have them. It destroys my image as a former Demon General but I guess those days are long gone."

She turned to see his face and what she saw was horrible. His eyes were dark but he looked helpless like a rabbit who is scared from being chased down by a lion. But what he said next was what almost shattered her heart.

"I'm a nobody that doesn't matter anymore. I'm just a defect. Was, am and always will be." he gave a sadistic smile. He gave up to the overwhelming feeling inside him, the voices coaxing inside him. It didn't matter anyway, nothing about him mattered. At that moment, he was vulnerable, she could feel it. His wounds were all open. An easy prey.

She could have finished him off right there and then if she wanted to. But she didn't. She had a reason not to.

She calmly walked over to him and did something he didn't expect. She embraced him tightly. She did that, for she saw herself in him. Her suffering, her pain, her guilt, her sadness, and her loneliness.

His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Slowly he returned the embrace, not quite sure of himself. Soon they moved apart.

"Lucifer," Suzuno sounded serious, more than she ever did since she never used that name "I see you in this condition and it shows me a reflection of myself in you. You may never understand or contemplate the wrong I did against my own kind. Even if you might be my enemy in another world, you're my friend in this world; in the present. I don't want you to give up. Nobody in this world is worthless-"

Urushihara cut her long speech midway, laughing loudly like it was a joke. Suzuno looked at him, confused.

"I don't mean anything to anybody except trouble, Crestia Bell. You don't know me. So don't give me that goody-good consolation because it's not gonna work on me." he spat.

 _Just shut up. You are supposed to finish me off; not come here and say words that are supposed to make me alright because it just won't work._ He thought to himself.

His words hit her hard. For once she gave up on her outer calm composure and spoke "Yes. I don't know you. But you don't know me either. You're saying that just to convince yourself. Because even if you don't find yourself worth, I do. I see you as a precious friend, someone who has seen suffering like I have and is lonely like me, someone who is worth spending my time with, someone who is worth helping, and someone who is worth dying for." she was shaking by now. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes "I trust you. Do you want to assure me that doing so is a mistake?"

His shoulders slumped as he looked down. "I'm done with everything. Myself, this world, everything. I don't know who I am anymore, or whom I should trust anymore."

Suzuno saw him and her gaze softened. She came close to him and held his hand gently.

"You are Urushihara, the person who is more precious to me than anyone else. Trust us, your friends. Trust me."

He couldn't take it anymore. He broke down then and there, but he was not alone this time. He had someone by his side. Someone loyal to him whom he secretly swore to protect till he died.

.

"Would you like to come over to my room for some green tea in this morning hour?" she smiled.

"That would be great." he smiled back, for the first time in the past few months.

She was back to being Suzuno, and he didn't mind that at all. "Thanks… You know, for everything." he said.

"Don't mention it." she smiled generously.

No, he didn't mind, but admired and loved the Suzuno he knew.

...

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really happy that you guys loved the story so I wrote another chapter. This one has a lot more emotions so it might seem a little OOC but I tried. This one is longer and I'm happy with that. I had my exams so this one was late. And I use British English so the spellings out there might have an extra vowel 'u'. I'll be proof reading it soon for some minor changes since its around 1 am here right now.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **-3mee**


End file.
